The present invention relates to a pre-winding control device of a pre-wind type camera.
In pre-wind type cameras, the film of the patrone is pre-wound to the spool. After the film is completely wound to the spool, a first frame setting is performed for rewinding the film to the patrone by a prescribed length until the first frame is reached. In a conventional camera of the pre-wind type, if battery replacement occurs during pre-winding, the camera will start rewinding from where pre-winding was interrupted since pre-winding was never completed. As a result, not only is the film wasted, but the loading of another film is also required.